Fallout: Coasts United
by GeminiFletch
Summary: The Courier has Secured A bright future for the Mojave, she has made quite the mark on the world. But she feels she hasn't done enough. She wants to help as much as she can, while she is young. What adventures will the eastern wastes hold for the Mojave's Warrior? (Rated T But there will be a good amount of cursing)
1. The Couriers Next Adventure

Fallout:Coasts United

Time: June 22, 2285 4:42 PM EST

Location: Just outside the Capital Wastes 20 miles South of Old World Baltimore, Maryland

The Courier's journey was a long one. She had secured An Independent Vegas and had Cut some deals with President Kimball of the NCR. In exchange for Military backing and Solidifying the NCR's alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel, The Courier offered A Quarter of Vegas' Profits from the Strip every year, and allowed The NCR to have a military base in Southern Freeside, thus allowing the NCR To clean up the town and start rebuilding.

It was quite the generous exchange on the couriers end, as she had given more than she took. The President Agreed to the terms and was more than willing to negotiate with the courier, considering She, (Along with her many friends in the Mojave) had saved his life. The Courier could've asked for more, And Kimball stated this. The Republic was also willing to give more, but She refused for the time being, Stating that she didn't need anything currently.

Now, The Courier was on her final journey through the desert, She got tired of seeing the same wastes of the Mojave. She packed up a special backpack given to her by the Dr. Mobius in the Big Empty. He called it the Knap. Which had nearly infinite amount of space for ammo, Armor, weapons, chems, you name it.

While she was packing up, Boone walked in, gave her a few words of wisdom, told her to try to keep her distance from all of her targets for once, as Kendall sometimes liked to throw herself in the Direct center of a firefight or get into sword fights with legionnaires. After a few quick words between the two, Boone informed The Courier that he would watch over the strip alongside Yes Man and Keep things in order while she is gone. She thanked him, and them like he always does in true sniper fashion, disappears.

She packed up the knap, informed Yes Man that she was leaving, and told him to keep track of things. Yes Man suggested he could send updates to her through her Pip-Boy while she was away. He just needed to make a slight Modification to do so. She had also taken the time to go and say goodbye to her faithful companions. Boone had offered to come with her but she turned him down, stating that she needed him to be watching out for any of the legion's remnants trying to integrate back into society. He didn't like it but he did as he was asked. Cass and Veronica had told her to keep herself safe...OK... As safe as you could be in the Wasteland... She went on towards the Divide and had a chat with Ulysses, telling him that she was heading to the east, maybe to find another bastion of civilization. Finally, she had met up with ED-E and Christine at the Enclave Remnants Bunker on the northern end of the Mojave.

"Are you sure about this?" Christine asks, Opening the outside door to the bunker.

"Positive... I've been in the Mojave far too long... I'll be back one day, but for now, I've gotta get out, explore the rest of whats left of the world. Maybe get to the east coast and explore whats happened in the capital wastes... Elder McNamara told me about a Brotherhood chapter that was out there... potentially gone rogue... started helping the people instead of their original goal... I dunno... Guess I might try to go find out what happened to them." The Courier rambles.

ED-E Lets out a series of beeping noise and a few bloops and bleeps as if to say "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Causing The Courier to shake her head.

"No ED. You need to stay here with Christine and the others. Initiate Shutdown protocol, clearance Z6-24E" The Courier says as the Eyebot shut down and fell Gently to the ground.

"When you get back, shes gonna be pissed." Christine says

"Yeah, well I made it clear no one is coming with me. I cannot risk losing one of you." She replies. "She'll get over it."

"In time.. you should probably get going. it'll be dark soon, and you don't want to be caught out in the dark."

"Yeah.. I guess I should. Take care of yourself alright?" The Courier says, giving Christine a light embrace.

Christine picked up ED-E and walked inside of the bunker, closing the door behind her as The Courier walked off. "I'll see you again soon, Kendall"

But that was a year ago. The year is now 2285, and Her journey across the US is over. It is time to make Her mark.

ALRIGHT that ends this ... Prologue? sure we will call that a prologue... Yeah i know, I'm slacking on A bright side to life, but i get so many ideas for other stories that have no relevance to the story and I start focusing on that and kinda lose track of where I'm going with BS2L But look at it this way, More content to read!


	2. Journey Across The Wastes

Chapter 1: Arrival

 **Hey Guys I'm Back with another Chapter of Fallout: Coasts United, and just a bit of warning, this chapter is going to be One HUUUUUGE flashback, detailing the more significant parts of her trip,(IE Almost every major city that lies along Interstate 40) So expect things to kinda phase in an out of Kendall's thoughts and the flashbacks... I'm not too good at phasing in and out of them so bear with me here. I spent quite a Few Hours Researching Every Possible route i could've had the Courier take and I felt like The Southern US would present a better adventure than going through the Northern US. but that is all personal opinion. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, ONTO CHAPTER 2!**

 **Location:** _Old World Raleigh, North Carolina, Army Remnants Forward Operations Base_

 **Date:** _July 7th, 2286_

2300 Hours

Kendall lay in her bunk, staring up at the ceiling above her. Going over everything that got her where she was now. The trip from vegas, through the entire mid/southern US Wastes. It was a long trip... she did stay in each major city she came across, for a short time, helping settlers get things together before moving along the 'Big-40' As it was called.

The trip took her southwest out of Vegas via the 93, then following an old Interstate (I-40) into Albuq*, taking a few assassination jobs and deliveries for local Courier Offices. The Assassinations were carried out flawlessly against a developing raider group, and taking out the leaders was the only way to put a stop to them. The gang, without any solid leadership or organization began to fight among themselves and wound up killing each other. She did all of this before then moving on through homa city.* stopping to help escort a small caravan down RT 35 into a City called Dallas. It was a nice trip, The Merchant was a nice man. He walked from the old settlement of shady sands, one of the first towns that was instrumental in the creation of the NCR, Across the entire nation state and started his caravan out of an old world city called Phoenix.

Joshua Graham Mentioned something about Dallas to her during her last visit to Zion, Telling her that that was the farthest east that the Legion had (partial) control over at one point. Even despite that, the Legion Had a small force in the area it still remained a free settlement... mostly.. The matter was complicated then. But now With Caesar and the Legate Dead, The Legion had disbanded, leaving the remaining members to blend back into society and start rebuilding rather than pillaging and raiding it for resources.

After she had finished escorting the Caravan into Dallas, she had made camp in the outskirts of the large developing city. Before leaving Dallas though, a Man warned her to not go any further southwest near the ruins of old world San Antonio, telling her that the area was known to be inhabited by Armies of Super Mutants, Behemoths, Ghouls, and other horribly mutated abominations. Which was true, as During one of her conversations with Mr. House, (while he was still alive...Bastard..) He had stated that he sent a number of Securitrons out across The entire Wasteland of the US to retrieve various prototype Technologies (most of which were lost). One place of which was San Antonio. He went on to state that that particular expedition was a lost cause as the Lethal levels of radiation damaged the core systems of his securitron, leaving it practically uncontrollable.

She wasn't planning on walking into San Antonio anyway. she was heading east, not south. she continued to look at the local map of the area and then determines that she needed to head back north along RT 30 in order to get back on track. At the intersection of RT 30 and I-40 She found herself at a developing settlement, Little Rock. she had stopped in town for a week or so to give her body a rest from all of the travelling. and one day she had spotted a young girl being harassed by a group of Men that looked twice her age. Kendall didn't take kindly to how the girl was treated and the final straw was when one of the men pulled a knife on the younger woman. At this point Kendall pulled out her Laser Rifle and delivered a quick shot through the Chest of the man, killing him.

The Girl lay there, likely in shock of what had just happened. A random traveler just saved her life. She Ran Up and hugged the older woman, then introduced herself as Kiara Nema. She was a young girl, about 14 or 15 years old, she had nice smooth brown skin, long wavy black hair, and fiery amber eyes. A few nights after the two had met, Kendall convinced the girl to come with her. Said that she was trying to make it to the east coast and see the fate of the capital for her own eyes... Kendall had told the girl about a rumor she'd heard, About a Lone Wanderer that Ran all over the wasteland that had helped the Brotherhood of Steel over in the capital and finally put an end to the production of super mutants in the area, and delivered a final Knockout blow to the NCR's oldest enemy, The Enclave.

The 2 Girls then Journeyed From Little Rock into an old town called 'Memphis'. Kendall and Her new follower had made it into the City Outskirts, looking at all the lights, listening to the sounds and the music, enjoying it all. Despite the fact the city was Destroyed during the great war, the city was very well put back together. And then it happened. Kendall stopped in her tracks, Staring Blankly at a VERY familiar looking Face Plastered on the front of the building with the words "Rock N Soul Museum"...

"Son of A-" Kendall started, her companion tried to cut her off but she only continued.

"Whats wrong?" The girl asked, Completely clueless as to why the Courier was starting to go off.

"Motherfu- Goddamn- low life sacks of sh-" Kendall Goes around punching old rusted out Corvega cars, Kicking cans, punching holes in the old plywood covered windows of buildings long abandoned centuries, while Kiara stood back away for quite a bit with an almost visible anime style sweat-drop, while others looked on and minded their own business.

After a few minutes of this, Kiara shouts out to her older companion. "HEY! Kendall! Calm down, you aren't making the slightest bit of sense! Why are you flipping your shit?!"

"Oh... sorry...There was a group of people just like them back in New Vegas. A right bunch of assholes if you ask me. They never listened to reason, and their Stubbornness led to their group being wiped out By The New California Republic's Military when their leader refused to curb the violence against them... But that's enough about them. We should scavenge through some of the old buildings and see what we can find." Kendall says, Turning away to go search for an abandoned building.

The two girls spent a good couple of hours scavenging through the abandoned buildings of Memphis, and wound up walking away with a few old world instruments that might be worth something to the right buyer. Maybe in a place that isn't heavily music based, or just keep them as souvenirs of their journey across the wastes.

The Courier and her follower had left Memphis A few days ago. Then they stopped in a Town called Nash*, another music filled city. Kendall was on the lookout for any more "King"-like groups or gangs, but the city was filled with many nice people. They stayed for a few days in an old inn kept up by a nice older lady, but on the day that they left the city, the old lady was dragged away by the town's security force under the grounds that she was behind some of the disappearances a few years back when the town was re-colonized by some vault dwellers out of an old vault, Vault 102. When Kiara asked about the Vault, the officer said that people still lived in the vault, choosing to stay to keep the vault maintained in case things had gone to hell outside the vault.

The Courier, having Visited a few of these vaults during her time in the Mojave, 22, 3, 34, 11, and 19, knew that the vaults, or at least some of them, were nothing more than sick and twisted experiments that left most of, if not all of their dwellers mutated or if they were lucky, dead. Vault 34, as she learned from terminals in the vault and from mother pearl, was an experimental vault, testing the effects of, in short, tons of weapons, an overpopulated and armed 'society' and that ended with Mother pearl and the 'Boomers' forcing their way out of the Vault and later establishing their home at Nellis AFB north of the Strip.

"What was Your Vault's experiment?" Kendall asks the officer.

"Experiment? What are you talking about? The Vaults never had any experiments."The man says with a puzzled, yet suspicious look.

"You mean to tell me that you're vault didn't have an experiment ran on your people?"

"What?! Of Course not! Our Vault is a shelter meant to protect our population, not treat them like Guinea pigs!" The officer retorted.

"Then your Vault was one of the lucky ones.. i can only name one other Vault that operated like they were advertised, and even then, they were wiped out by raiders a week or so after the door opened to the outside!" Kendall explains.

"What kind of Experiments are we talking here? Kiara asks.

"Well, some vaults had Noble intentions, but horrible ways of going about them, Like one of my old 'bosses' told me about a vault somewhere north of here that was designed to cure all known diseases. That's only one experiment though. Some that I've visited were just outright horrible from the beginning to the bitter end. Like Vault 11. Vault 11 made the Vault's population 'Sacrifice' one of their own every year or so to prevent the rest of the population from being 'exterminated' by the Vault's systems. And this experiment lasted decades, until there were only 5 people left. When i visited the vault, I only saw 4 of their skeletons, which led me to believe that there is a survivor still roaming the Mojave.. Or at least a descendant for that matter. But that is besides my point."

"My Gods..." The man gasped out, complete shock plastered on his face. "Why would the Vault-Tec do that?"

"They were never originally meant to be just shelters for citizens. Their true intention was, and likely will never be known. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way.." Kendall says.

"I wish i could say that its alright, but then I'd be lying... I should go and inform the overseer of these atrocities. Thank You" The officer says, walking off.

"Woah, I never knew that about the vaults.." Kiara says.

"Yeah, they're not exactly the best places to be on this earth." Kendall says as she checks her knap for a sidearm, handing it to the girl. "We should get going. As far as I have been told about the east coast, its that its dangerous. A far cry from what it used to be, but it is still dangerous."

Kiara takes the 9 mm pistol given to her. It was shiny, and engraved with many markings.

"Hey Kendall... Why is this one so shiny?"

" I took that pistol from the corpse of a man that shot me in the head. He Named the pistol Maria." Kendall Explained. I was On A Special Delivery order when i was Ambushed by him and a few others. He took My Package, shot me, and left me for dead."

The two women continued along the road, Kendall telling Kiara stories of her adventures and shenanigans in the Mojave and about the time she visited an old world casino and pulled off the biggest heist of the century, at some place called the Sierra Madre. It was difficult, But The Reward was More than enough. Out of the 35 Gold bars that she carried out of that vault, She had given 2 of them to Dean for his help in the heist. He said he would likely use them for decoration in his dressing room. The courier had offered up a couple for Dog/God, but they politely refused, saying that they would have no need for them there. Christine turned down the gold and instead wanted to travel with the courier, back to the Mojave.

Christine's mission was complete. Father Elijah was finished, maybe not dead yet, but finished none the less. Trapped in the very same vault that he worked so hard to get into. Christine wanted to leave the Sierra Madre to, as the casino's motto says, " _Let go, and Begin Again."_ Staying would only bring more pain and Reminders of the past.

After a couple of weeks of travelling, The Courier and her companion Kiara walk into an old world city called Raleigh. The City was War torn, Bunkers set up sandbag barricades, ammo crates and broken down APCs. The two girls Walked up a hill towards an old world Art Museum. It was then that when they walked in, A woman shot into the floor, next to Kendall's foot.

"DO NOT MOVE OR YOU WILL BE SHOT! YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON U-S-A-R PROPERTY. DROP YOUR WEAPONS ON THE FLOOR AND KICK THEM TOWARDS ME." The Voice said. It was a rough sounding voice for a female, but a female voice nonetheless.

The two girls proceeded to drop their weapons And kick them over. It was then that the owner of the demanding voice had finally stepped out. Her, and a few others, that is. The Leader of the group Stepped towards Kendall and Kiara. The group was dressed in a Navy Blue grey and black camo Uniforms. (Think U.S Navy's Digital Combat uniform) The Leader of the group was a couple inches taller than Kendall, couldn't have been older than her mid 20's. she had a sun kissed skin tone and bright green eyes and to complete the somewhat intimidating glare she has, a diagonal cut across her left cheek from her nose to her jaw, likely from a dog.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"I could ask you the same exact thing," Kendall says, Glaring back at her.

"I asked you first, and you are in no position to bargain."

"My name is Kendall Mera. Courier and Governor of New Vegas, Nevada. And this is my Companion, Kiara Nema. Now if you'll be so kind as to give me your name?" Kendall says.

"My name is Hannah Moon, First Sergeant of Delta Company 1st Battalion, 3rd Infantry Regiment, United States Army Remnants."

"Wait, you mean Like Pre-War Army?" Kiara Blurts out.

"Precisely." Hannah retorts.

Kiara takes a second to think. She has heard about this Unit before from an old Pre-war book but she couldn't place the name of this unit. "Wait a Minute... YOU GUYS ARE A PART OF THE OLD GUARD!" Kiara shouts out, standing up rather quickly.

Kendall Looks back at Kiara like she has just lost her mind. "Kiara what the hell are you talking about?" Kendall asked rather cluelessly.

"The Old Guard is one of the oldest military units in the history of this country. They went around fighting in many different wars before the bombs dropped. Not only that, but they were also the best dressed Soldiers in The U.S military!" Kiara spouts out excitedly.

The soldiers looked among themselves, Shocked that this girl that couldn't have been older than 15, Knew so much about them. Hannah looked at Kiara.

"How do you know so much about us? we aren't exactly going around shouting out who we are.." Hannah asks.

"I was scavenging around a few houses looking for parts to build a shack when I came across a Pre-war book about the capital. One of the monuments I read about was a tomb for a soldier that no one knew. The book then talked about the soldiers that were always guarding it. Which, If I am guessing correctly, were some of your descendants. no?" Kiara finishes.

"That is... All surprisingly true. You really do your research kid."

After a few more questions and explanations later, The soldiers began to relax and Gave back the Duo's weapons.

"You said you were heading to the capital wastes right?" Hannah asks.

" Yeah. I wanted to see what had become of the wastes, and deliver a message for somebody, if they are still even around, that is." Kendall explained.

"Alright, We were headed that way too, if you would like to come with us, we leave in a couple days."

"Sounds Great! We could use a few extra guns on our side, gong north." Kendall says.

"Fantastic. I'll show you two to your bunks. Come with me." Hannah Says, Motioning to the courier and her friend.

' _Man I've Come a long way_ ' Kendall Thought as she began to drift off.

 **OKAY! That does it for this chapter. Now I realize that there are quite a few Non-Canon things in this story, but that's why this is called fanfiction. IE: THE U.S.A.R. Uniforms, and a few other things. Also, Apologies to anyone that lives in San Antonio, I felt like in the Event Of a Nuclear war, San Antonio Would be A Prime target for China to Nuke 20,000 times over because it is home to 7 Military bases. And that is just in our world. think how many would've been in fallout's world! Anyways, that set aside. I would like to note that I have Done a TON! A LITERAL TON of research on Vaults, their experiments, and possible locations for some of the vaults that are going to be mentioned in this story Not only that, i have researched the exact route that Kendall has taken from the Mojave, And between all of the Lore Videos from ShoddyCast, and Oxhorn, i think i have enough research to go around for quite some time. Now, As for plot, I have no idea where the plot will go, but This story is set 9(ish) years after FO3 and 5(ish) Years after FO:NV But a year or so prior to FO4. But That is it for this update! please leave a review and follow/favorite this story if you wish to read more!**

 ***Albuq- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

 ***Homa-City- Oklahoma city, Oklahoma**

 ***Nash- Nashville, Tennessee**


	3. Andale Ruins

**Hey Hey Hey I'm Back with another Chapter for y'all and I am Very surprised I managed to write as much as I did in The Last chapter. But that set aside, I am going to get on with this chapter. WARNING: This chapter may break Lore!**

 **Chapter 2: The Capital City**

 **Date _: July 10th, 2286_**

 **Location: _2 Miles outside Andale, Capital City._**

Its been 2 days since the Courier and her companion had met with the squad of Army Remnants. The squad preferred to travel in a diamond formation whenever they were on the move, keeping the courier and her friend in the center as if they were some sort of precious cargo. The Courier's Newfound allies had escorted them the whole way into the outskirts of the Capital wastes. The Group was about a Mile outside the wastes when Hannah spotted what looked like a destroyed town. After a few moments Hannah called upon one of her subordinates.

"Rivera."

"Yes Ma'am?" The Man Replied.

"I need you to work your stealthy magic. Investigate those ruins, then report back to me. Try to avoid direct confrontation. Understood?"

"Crystal Clear Ma'am" He said. He then began to change out of his USAR uniform and changed into a black skin tight Nano-weave stealth suit. He checked his weaponry, a silenced SMG, a silenced Pistol and Sharpened the blade of his combat knife.

Sam Rivera wasn't a very tall guy, especially given he was in his mid 20's. He had soft brown skin, and piercing brown eyes. He was a very quiet man and Kendall could see why he held the covert ops position among all of the squad members.

"Alright. I'm headed out." Rivera says.

"Hard Copy. Kendall and I will take up over-watch on the ridge above us. Get in, gather what Intel you can and get out, got it?"

"Solid" Sam says as he runs off into the tall grass.

 *****MEANWHILE BACK IN THE MOJAVE*****

Much had changed in the year that Kendall had been gone. Freeside had been almost completely remodeled, It looked less like a slum to say the least. Houses and businesses Stood in the place where many boarded up buildings were. The old Kings School of Impersonation building was converted into a hotel and Caravan shop. The Casinos were getting Remodeled, Lucky 38 was now open to the public, but was restricted to the casino itself and the cocktail lounge. The Presidential suite and Penthouse level were still restricted to only the courier and her companions. Not long after Yes Man seized control of the mainframe, Kendall had him renovate the basement of the lucky 38 to hold a Weapons Research and Development Center. Secretly of course, because while she did trust the NCR, she didn't trust them with Tech like she did with the Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood was putting the final touches on their new base in the Mojave It was built to the North of The Strip, in place of one of the old abandoned farms. The Base was built to last, complete a full airfield. Back before the courier left, Elder McNamara, with Kendall's help, had worked out a deal with the NCR to supply the Brotherhood with Vertibirds. The contract stated that the Brotherhood would produce new T-45 and T-51 Power armor suits for the NCR and offer training for the suits, and in return, The Brotherhood would get a fleet of Vertibirds. While this negotiation was going on, Kendall had stressed that there be a lasting peace between the two. And if either faction deviated there would be severe repercussions against them both. Elder McNamara assured that if conflict brewed, his soldiers would not be the reason. Kimball, hearing this statement, pointed out that if there were any of his soldiers or citizens that stepped out of line, The Brotherhood had full authority to deal with the soldier or citizen in a non lethal matter. McNamara gave the same permissions to Kimball. Executions would need to have Kimball and McNamara's approval. With all negotiations and terms of alliance Written, Kendall had Yes Man make a neater version of the document, then had the Courier, Kimball, and Elder McNamara sign it. The NCR and Brotherhood were now allies, and thanks to the courier, It seems like they will be for a very long time.

Back in Freeside, The Old Mormon Fort still stood where it once was, the old wooden walls were reinforced from the inside and had Spotlights on the outer walls to spot anyone that would try to bring harm. Ambassador Crocker assured them that these security precautions weren't necessary as the NCR had control of the area, sending regular patrols through the area every half an hour.

Despite all of this, Julie Farkas did not trust the NCR. Not after the Veronica Incident a few years back that got a few doctors and followers killed. The NCR had forged an alliance with the very people that had wiped out the only outpost they had in the Mojave. The Followers, under Julie Farkas, debated if they should even stay in the Mojave or anywhere under NCR control. Arcade Gannon had called for the followers to stay within the NCR, stating that without the NCR they would be left defenseless, and practically resource-less. And to add on top of that, There were still many people that needed the Followers help in the Mojave and Freeside despite the fact the slum was being rebuilt since the day the Courier Left. All said and done, the Followers were split in their ways. Julie's FoA Would need to either have lots of mercenaries and scout/scavengers if they left, Or worse of the 2, they would need to militarize themselves, Which, Regardless of how small their group is, The NCR will not like a small group of people with the potential to Grow, to gain more people, and possibly turn into a worse enemy than the Legion. Which, in all Basics, would mean the NCR would wipe out Farkas and her division before they could leave. This did not settle well with Gannon, but there was little to no chance of Farkas Just dropping her grudge. And she wouldn't just leave the FoA.

Gannon Conversed with Yes Man and Ambassador Crocker in the NCR's newly renovated embassy on the strip. Crocker then seeing no chance of diplomacy in the long run, sent a messenger out to Camp McCarran Requesting a Squad from Colonel Hsu's base. Before he sent it out, He asked Gannon how he wanted to play it out. Let them leave Freeside and then take them out, or get his supporters out silently and send a force in there to neutralize them.

Arcade took a moment to think about this. If they left the city, then took them out, then there wouldn't need to be a clean-up team to clean the blood off of the fort walls and the new concrete Foundation. Which means that more caps could be used to send out scavengers for any helpful tech, medical supplies, or Food. Not only that, but that would save his followers the trauma of seeing the bodies and blood of people they worked with. It wasn't an easy choice, but it had to be made. He told The Ambassador that he wanted to take them out once they left.

A few hours later, A squad of soldiers arrived, Ambassador Crocker introduced them as the NCR's notorious Alpha Team of the 1st Recon Battalion's sniper squadron. Lieutenant Gorobets Steps up and shakes hands with the ambassador and Gannon, and introduces his squad to them both.

"Alright sir, we got a message from brass, something about needing to take out a target?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. We have quite the dilemma on our hands and there is no chance for diplomacy. A division of the Followers has become a possible threat to the NCR. They are not much of a threat now, but that will change if we do not rid of this problem soon. I will let Doctor Gannon here explain." The ambassador says.

"Right, So as you already know, Ms. Farkas and her followers division have not been on good terms with the Republic. She has openly suggested that her division Arm themselves and Leave the NCR To form their own... nation.. If you could call it that. Either way, they will do everything they can to undermine the NCR and possibly become allies with any remaining Legionaries or Khans. In short this is a developing security threat. If my informant is right, the Division is going to be leaving within the next day or so as a mass exodus. so when they leave, we need you to take care of them once they are a few miles away, so that the bodies aren't Near the city. Can you do that?"

"You can consider it done, Doctor." Gorobets replies.

"Lieutenant, you may use the New conference room on the other side of the embassy as a planning room." Crocker says. "Oh, and one last thing, word this Op CANNOT get out.. We don't need Farkas starting a civil war on our streets."

"Understood Sir." Alright Squad, lets get this job done.

The next evening, It was all over. Julie Farkas and the rest of her division lay dead, just outside the Fiend's old territory. Crows were already devouring at the bodies of the fallen. The snipers went back to McCarran, and the Followers returned to their normal everyday lives. Arcade mourned the fallen Followers. He went out to where the bodies were located with a few wooden crosses and planted them where the heads of the bodies had rested. Each body had only one hole in it. Most were through the chest, but as he reached Julie, he didn't find blood on her torso, but there was a clean shot through the side of her skull. He ran his fingers down her face and closed her eyes , then took a step back from Julie's body, covered her over with his old lab coat, and walked back to Freeside. After he returned it would be decided he would take a few weeks off to recuperate.

 **Present Day**

 **New Vegas**

 **14:22 Hrs (2:22 PM)**

Mother Pearl and Raquel had just left the NCR embassy on the strip, and were heading over to the Brotherhood's to finalize a similar deal. The Boomers, encouraged by the courier years before, had been convinced that they should start dealing with the world outside of Nellis. Mother Pearl had been all for this ambition, but Loyal and Raquel had been against the idea for ridiculous reasons. So that left the tiebreaker up to Jack, and that didn't work out in Loyal or Raquel's favor, since Jack had met his love from outside Nellis.

As the two Boomers approached the Brotherhood's embassy, Paladin Kendra walked them in through the front door and back into the negotiations room.

"I understand that you wish to conduct some business with us, trade specifically. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since our tribe is trying to change its borderline Xenophobic ways, we are trying to be more welcoming to the people that visit us. Which means we aren't shelling the people that come near our borders. No shelling means that we have little use for all of our Howitzers and we thought that you may be able to have some use for them."

"That's an interesting proposition And what would you like in return for the weapons?" Kendra asks.

"We would like to have some spare parts in return. Any steel or metals that you could give us would be helpful to us."

"That is a very... Generous offer. Is that all that you wish to receive?"

"For right now, Yes. The Boomers, for the most part are a self sufficient group. So we never really depended on the other organizations outside the fences of Nellis." Mother Pearl explains.

"Alright, I will send a messenger over to Nellis when our Elder makes a decision on this proposition. Personally, I would like to believe the elder would accept these terms, but he has surprised us before. Expect a response within the next 2 days, alright?" Kendra says, reaching across the table to shake the two Boomer's hands.

"We will keep the gates wide open for your messenger, Paladin."

The journey back to Nellis AFB didn't take very long and the boomers were patiently waiting, making sure that the two made it back home safely. When they did they were greeted with applause. The once everyone cleared out, Mother Pearl turns to Raquel.

"I know that is is pretty late, and I'm sure you are exhausted from today's events, but I need you to make sure that the NCR and Brotherhood messengers aren't greeted with high explosive shells to the face if you catch where I am going with this."

"Loud and Clear Ma'am. Ill go tell our howitzers to watch out for them." Raquel says as she runs off to relay instruction.

 ** _****BACK ON THE EAST COAST****_**

Kendall and Hannah had been settled on the ridge for the last few minutes, watching Rivera move through the ruins of Andale. He was a tad more nimble than her, but Kendall was impressed with Rivera's stealthy abilities. After a few more moments of watching Rivera move through the wreckage, He turns right back around towards his over-watch and signals back in some sort of sign language that it was the ruins were clear.

"Coast is clear." Hannah says to the Courier. "Grab your gear squad, We are going in. The outside ruins are clear. I want a five foot spread out until we get to Rivera. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am" They all call out.

One of the soldiers turns to Kiara.

"Alright kid, take my SMG, stay 5 feet away from me on my left, got it?" The woman says.

Kiara took a second to evaluate the woman. She was a younger woman. Not as young as her... Maybe about Kendall's age. She had light colored skin, but not quite pale. Her eyes were a bright hazel color. Her hair really stood out though. It was a deep shade of Red. She wasn't a very muscular person, but from the what Kiara saw during the times that they had changed, she knew that the woman was toned.

Snapping out of her observations, Kiara takes the gun from her "Understood... Hey what was your name again?" She asked

"My name is Lauren. Lauren Craft. Specialist. Now come on, we can talk more later once we get things settled." Lauren responds.

The group moves in, weapons raised, looking around, checking their left and right, occasionally turning around to check their six. Once they approached the ruins, Rivera joins the squad and Hannah turns around. There were 3 buildings still standing, well mostly. A blue house stood at the end of a Cul-De-sac, a white house stood to the left and a yellow one stood to the right of the blue one.

"Alright listen up. we are going to do this right. There are seven of us, and 3 houses. we are going to go in pairs of 2 and clear these three houses. after that, Kiara, I want you to get to work on setting up camp. Any questions?"

"Why not make camp in one of the houses? They look stable enough to stay in for the night... And with a few parts And a couple repairs here and there, we could use this as a base to come back to if we need to go exploring." Kiara points out.

The others looked at her. This was a sound idea and it definitely beat sleeping outside where somebody would have to stay awake and keep watch. Hannah looked around at her squad mates. They all look back at her, nodding.

"All right then, Once your houses are clear, I want the beds moved into the blue house behind me. Hoah?"

"Hoah!" Everyone says in compliance.

"Alright Kendall, go with Maven. Ramirez, You're with me. And Craft, you are going with Rivera. Kiara, i want you to get to work on setting Up a few defenses. Barricades, traps, you name it. i want this area completely secured. Lets go."

The group split apart and began to clear the houses room by room, Hannah and Ramirez searched the blue house where the group would be staying. Inside, they found a few assault rifles, some ammunition, and a Mini Nuke. After killing a few Radroaches on the Upper level, the house was clear. In the yellow house with the Courier and CPL Maven, They too had little to clear out, a few Roaches, and a mole rat. They found a large box of 5.56mm ammo and a few 10mm rounds inside a desk drawer. After the duo were positive the house was clear, Kendall looks to Maven.

Maven Laus was an average sized guy. 5'9 if she had to guess. He had dark caramel colored skin. His most striking feature was his eyes. His Left eye was blue, but his right eye was a deep amber, almost brown. Kendall chalked it up as a mutation from the radiation.. A fairly benign one compared to what she's seen in her years out in the wastes. He was a very quiet person... Kept to himself a lot more than the others. Kendall would have to ask more about him later.

Maven gives Kendall a nod towards the bed as if to say, "lets get it moving" so the two start moving the bed with little difficulty.

In the 3rd house, Craft and Rivera had no difficulty clearing their house, but they did have difficulty lugging the _HUGE_ stash of weapons, ammo, and armor they found out of the basement in the house and into the street. Right after they cleared the house, the Duo Ran over to Hannah to tell her about the huge armory in the basement of the house.

Once they all gathered in the street, the group started sorting through all they found after moving the beds into the blue house. After they all counted up the weapons, ammo, and armor. They counted out just over 5000 rounds of 5.56 mm rounds, 2500 5 mm rounds 1500 10 mm rounds, 650 44 Magnum rounds, 8 Mini Nukes, 36 Missiles, 45 Assault rifles, 60 10mm Pistols, 9 Miniguns, 4 missile launchers, 2 Fat Man Launchers, and 65 Trail carbines. And that was just the weapons and ammo. The armor stash consisted of 30 suits of recon armor, (With helmets) a dozen sets of of Leather Armor, and 200 sets of Light, Medium, and Heavy combat armor. This armory alone could take out the entirety of the Legion, that is, IF it was still in its prime.

"Holy Shit," Kendall says, looking down at the armory that lay before her. " Even my armory in Vegas isn't this big..."

Everyone looks at her.

"Okay, maybe a little smaller than this, I mean, I run the oldest city in the wastes right now, I've got a lot of weapons and armor, but still.. this is enough to start an army." She says.

"This is just what we need to do just that. we are small in number and we want to bring back the old world order... But in a better way... No corruption, No lying to the public about what is going on... None of that," Hannah explains before she turns to Ramirez. "Put a call into base.. see if we can get some more troops out here." Hannah orders. Ramirez runs off with an old world radio to make the call.

"You know, If what you say is true, and all of this works out, Ill make sure you guys have Vegas and some of my buddies In the Mojave as allies." Kendall says. "But we will have to first see how this works out. "

"Of course.. It will be good to have allies for once." Hannah says.

"FIRST SERGEANT!" Ramirez calls out.

"WHAT!?" She shouts back.

Ramirez runs up to her. " Call came back from Raleigh. We are a go. Orders are to set up a base, scout out the other areas, and if possible, recruit any people we can find. There will be another squad out here in about a week or so.

Meanwhile and update from Yes Man comes across the Courier's Pip-Boy.

 _The City is sill thriving. we had a little incident in freeside with the Followers of the_ _Apocalypse, but nothing too serious. The Boomers, NCR, and Brotherhood are playing nice and making deals with each other. I am also proud to report that since you have been gone, Vegas has made a solid 5 million caps this last year. -YM_

 _"_ Beautiful. Keep it up Yes Man."

 _"Will Do. Any ETA on your Return?"_

"Not sure yet. I'm working my magic on the East Coast Right Now. Keep up the Good work"

 _"Fantastic. See you around!"_

 _ **AND THAT IS IT! For this chapter anyway. You got an update from the Mojave and a Bit of action in the old Ruins of Andale. Id like to think that after the LW discovered Andale's secret, he/she would've had it torched or destroyed. We will have a bit more lore behind it and some of the deals made in the Mojave and the background of the USAR. I will say this, there wont be any HUGE battles between factions yet but there will be fights... Also, Next chapter may skip a few days or a couple weeks. anyway... ive been up all night trying get this out for you guys to read, as it is currently 5 AM so with that, i bid yall Good night/morning!**_


	4. The Diner

**_OKAY. So let me get this straight before i start this chapter. I started writing this chapter shortly after i posted the last chapter. So this chapter isn't necessarily a way to add in Fallout's new title :Fallout 76. Other than that, there is nothing for me to say other than, Enjoy the chapter and i'm sorry it took so long to update._**

 ** _3: The Diner_**

Six days ago, the courier and the USAR squad set up shop in Andale. Kendall, Specialist Craft, and Sgt Rivera were tasked with gathering materials to build up and fortify the old ruins. Kiara completely renovated the three standing houses and started tearing parts from the destroyed houses. Each day, Kiara was accomplishing things neither Kendall nor Hannah expected her to accomplish in the short time she did. Most nights she didn't sleep because she spent a good deal of them finding more efficient ways to make stronger materials last longer. It eventually came down to Kiara sending Kendall off on an Interesting adventure to an old Robco factory to the northeast to bring metal, wood and scrap electronics back to the base.

It wasn't a far trip for Kendall, but the number of trips she had to take were piling up. It all became a blur to her so she brought Lauren along to help her and try to make the trips less boring. Carrying all of the stuff wasn't much of a problem either because she had "The Knap", as Mobius had called it. She loaded her Knap with the scrap metal, Sensor Modules, Conductors, Fission batteries, and the other bits of steel protectron pieces she could get. The internal components were needed to reinforce walls, build turrets, and make more building equipment to make said necessities.

In the last week alone, Kiara and Lauren have installed traps, turrets hidden in strategic areas, and walls were 2 inches thick in some places. And with the charismatic help of Pvt. Ramirez, Andale had the capital caravans running through it again. Resources weren't a problem, defense was well handled, and now the only problem left was numbers. Right now, there were only seven of them. If they wanted to become a powerful force in the Capital, Then they would need more than the seven people they already have. 1SG Moon realized this and gathered her squad for a small meeting in the blue house.

Hannah walks into the Kitchen-Turned-Planning Room and shuts the door behind her, motions for Kendall to close the shutters on the windows, and then looks around at everyone that is gathered around the table. "Alright guys, I think it is quite obvious why we are all here. As it is well known, there aren't that many of us. And to top it all off, we aren't getting any younger while we are trying to restore the east coast... In short... We need new blood. Command's Back-up squad should be here within the the next day or so. I have no idea who they sent, other than Captain Cerris is leading the people they sent."

"They sent Cerris?!" Ramirez says excitedly.

He wasn't the only one that was excited. Craft was borderline elated, and even Maven had a little smile on his face.

"Yes, Cerris was sent."

"Hell Yeah!" The cheer sounded throughout the room.

Kendall looks at Hannah. "I'm guessing they were sending him for a boost in morale" she says.

"Yeah... With everything we are about to get ourselves into, we are gonna need the morale boost. To be quite honest, Our accomplishments on building up the city are amazing to say the least, but we haven't been recruiting anyone." Hannah with a slightly regretful tone.

"Yeah, that is true... But won't they understand when they see this base we set up?" Kendall asks, with a hopeful tone.

"They might," Rivera speaks up. "But our orders were quite clear. they told us to try to recruit.. And unfortunately, we haven't even so much as tried. Other than you guys, anyway..."

"And we can't lie our way out of it either. It's against our army's code of conduct."

Nearly everyone in the room hangs their heads before Kiara bursts in the door.

"Guys! Large group of people near the south gate! I'm not sure how many or who they are but they are wandering close to the zero barrier!" She shouts.

Everyone in the room gets up, runs out of the room, into the armory in the basement of the house, straps on Kevlar vests and grabs a few magazines for their weapons. Rivera had 2 silenced 5.56mm pistols, 3 Stealth Boys and grabbed a couple of grenades and mines. Craft had a Barrett REC-7 with an ACOG sight, A Plasma Grenade and 4 Frag Grenades. Kiara merely had the .45 Pistol Craft gave her the night they took Andale. However she also held the detonator to the town's Minefield. Hannah carried a scoped HK 417 Marksman Rifle, while Maven pulled out the spotters binoculars to spot for her. but he didn't come armed with just that. Maven had his squad LMG with him. A fully loaded, Belt fed M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. Private Ramirez carried the old world's iconic M4A1 SOPMOD, complete with a reflex sight, laser marker, and an under-barrel M203 Grenade Launcher. Kendall kept it simple and carried her Old Varmint Rifle that Sunny Smiles gave her after the "Incident" with Benny. She had modified the rifle to have a 6X zoom scope and a silencer.

They all gathered out in the courtyard between the 3 houses. Hannah gave out orders and positions to each person.

"Alright, Listen up, and Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once! Maven, You are spotting with me on the roof of blue! Kiara, when I give the signal, I want you to blow the minefield! Kendall, Craft, Rivera, and Ramirez, i want you to take positions behind the barriers and open fire in 45 Seconds! HOAH?!"

"HOAAH" The group shouts.

The group moved into their own positions as ordered, The enemy was still a good third of a mile away from the base, but they were closing in fast. somewhere between 30 and 45 heavily armed raiders were rushing towards the base. These weren't just ordinary raiders, these were organized soldiers.

"Hey Ramirez!" 1SG Moon calls out.

"Yeah?!"

"When did base say that Cerris was supposed to get here?!"

Ramirez looks at his wristwatch. "Within Next 24 Hours!"

"I hope they make it soon!"

"Amen to that!"

"10 SECONDS," Hannah shouts. " Maven. i want you on that MG now. Forget spotting, light em up."

9...

8..

7... A bullet flies over Rivera's head.

6... bullets hitting the thick outer walls of the base

5...

4...

3.. The base's turrets began to fire out towards the oncoming raiders.

2.

1

"FIRE!" Hannah screams, pulling the trigger on her Marksman rifle, hitting one of the raiders.

Maven pulled the trigger on his SAW and sprayed the area with bullets. The others, save Kiara, were taking the shots they could, given that the wall they were hiding behind was getting lit up by enemy fire. The raiders were quick to take cover behind some old Corvegas. A fatal mistake as they had just crossed into the minefield Kiara had laid out 3 days ago. Kiara prepared to flip the switch on the detonator, then, looking for approval from Hannah, who nodded to her. Kiara then flipped the switch. Every mine from 15-45 feet away from the walls of the base were detonated. Killing most of the enemy raiders. There was only 8 left standing.

The dust from the explosions started to settle after a few minutes, with each minute that passed, both sides started to worry. Each of the raiders started to worry. Their large force had been cut down by nearly 80 percent of their forces have been cut down by a much smaller force, and their last few people were running out of ammo. The USAR group started to worry because they couldn't see where the raiders went off to. It was nothing short of a standstill. A couple of the raiders stuck their heads out of cover to survey the area where their enemies lay. After a few moments of searching, a single loud crack of gunfire silences the 2 peeking raiders. 6 Left. At that moment 2 of the raiders dropped their gear and started running opposite of the base. Fatal mistake as they got a bit of distance away from the base, two shots hit and they fell to the ground, bleeding out from their stomachs. 4 left.

A few moments later, Hannah nods at Rivera and within that moment he disappeared. Rivera hopped down from the wall while the remaining raiders were reloading. 90 Seconds left on the stealth boy he just activated, he darted across the stretch of land that separated the base and the raiders taking cover behind various pieces of debris. Rivera snuck around the corner of an older burnt out house and saw 2 of the 4 remaining raiders peeking out around the corner, searching for the sniper that took out a good deal of their men. but the sniper was gone, and so were the other people fighting alongside them...

'Too Easy.' Rivera thinks to himself before knocking out the two raiders hiding around the corner.

Once finished there, the Solo USAR soldier started to look around the other sides of the cars. The last two raiders were quietly arguing amongst themselves as to what they should do. One of them suggested they run, but then the other smacks him across the back of the head.

"What are ya, stupid? Collin and Garcia got killed because they ran... We should just wait them out and escape while we ca-" The raider falls face first into the dust. as Rivera's stealth boy deactivates.

The other raider falls on his back and starts to crawl backwards as fast as he can. "Hey man, You don't gotta do this, I'm just following what I was told to-" Knock out. The raider falls silent to the ground.

In a matter of moments, the remaining 4 raiders were tied up and dragged back through the dirt back into the fortified walls of the base.

"Who are these guys? Why did they attack?" Hannah asks climbing down from the roof of the house.

"Raiders." Kendall says, not very surprised. "Though back west, we called them fiends. They're always hopped up on Med-X, Psycho, Jet, and Buffout. I'm surprised you guys don't know what raiders are.."

"Well, for the longest time we stayed underground in a bunker.. only a few people ever got to leave the place and very rarely did they ever return." Lauren speaks up.

"You guys sound like a chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel that I met a while back..." Kendall muses.

"Who?"

"A group of people that I'm Close with... I helped them out through a difficult time and they helped me." Kendall says vaguely. She wasn't sure she could fully trust this group with more info because she didn't know their intentions for the wasteland.

 ***10 MINUTES LATER IN THE BASEMENT OF THE "BARRACKS" HOUSE***

The Raiders sit on the floor, hands tied together behind them on the 4 support poles holding the house steady. Their eyes covered by the black bandannas they wore during their attack. Rivera sits in a chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by the tied down raiders. He's quietly talking to them while they are barely unconscious.

"-Sheesh, How far does a person have to fall, before they resort to joining a gang full of idiots that don't have the common sense to know when they should back off..." Marcus says as he plays with a 5 inch combat knife, tracing the blade with his fingers and flicking the tip of the blade with his index finger. One of the raiders slowly begins to regain consciousness and Ramirez notices this.

"Oh boy! One of you finally decided to wake up! Hold on, lemme get that off ya face!" Ramirez says rather excitedly, removing the bandanna from the now conscious raiders head.

"Ah- Goddammit man. Why is it so damn bright?" He exclaims, looking down trying to block out the light.

"I have a better question buddy, how bout you tell me who you and your buddies are and what exactly you were trying to accomplish here. Eh?"

After a few moments, the raider finally got what Ramirez was asking and started laughing. "You think I'm just going to start talking and give up secrets?! HAHAHA! You are the funniest P.O.S I've ever s- AHHHHH SHIT!"

The Raider screams out in pain as Ramirez drives the blade into his foot.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I wasn't very clear. Who. Are. You." Ramirez says, smiling, his voice however, deceiving the smile on his face.

"NGH AHHHHH Go... To... Hell..." He grunts out, spitting blood on Ramirez' face.

"Heh heh, okay... I'm gonna ask one, more, time" he says, wiping the blood and saliva off of his face." Who are you.

The Raider sits in silence before looking back up at Ramirez. "Guess you are gonna have to kill me, cause i ain't sayin' shit to you."

"Very well then. Maybe your friends will be a bit more talkative." Ramirez says, pulling out his gun. He takes one look at it, "Ah now this wont do..." He says taking the silencer off. "One will sleep, the others will wake"

 ** _BANG BANG_**

The other three raiders suddenly jolted awake from unconsciousness. Each one screaming as they awoke, trying to move only for each of them to realize that they have been tied down with each of their heads covered by a bag or bandanna. Ramirez merely smiled as he did moments before ending the 1st raider's life.

"This is going to be fun!" He says joyfully.

 ***1 Hour Later***

About an hour after the first raider was dealt with, Ramirez came up the stairs from the basement of the barracks, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Okay so these guys were tactical dumb asses.." He says with a small laugh. "They threw all of their people at us after scouting us out for the last 4 days... guess they thought we were normal wastelanders?.."

Everyone gathered around Ramirez as he spoke.

"I wouldn't trust that they really threw everyone they had at-" Hannah starts.

"No, one of the guys named off everyone that was in their gang... There was 40 of them."

"Holy Shit... That minefield really screwed them... Good work on that Kiara, but we will need more." Hannah says.

"No problem, I just need a little bit of help setting it all back up, maybe adding more defenses as well." She says.

"No Problem, Once reinforcements get here you'll have all of the help you need. But for now, Maven, you will assist Kiara with whatever she needs. Ramirez and Craft, you two have 2 tasks. Check the status of our reinforcements, then come back to me. Kendall, When 'Mirez and Craft get back, take them and find out where that gangs base is...Or was.."

"Got it. I'm gonna go stock up on ammo, just in case... That firefight drained a lot of ammo." Kendall says, holding up her last magazine.

"Very well, grab some of our armor if you want. Rivera and I need to get this place organized and ready for the intake of people... Which reminds me. Kiara, Tomorrow, i need you to start work on another house for barracks, okay? If you can start on it today, then fantastic but i do need it started tomorrow. Now are there any questions?" 1SGT Moon asks, raising her voice a bit.

"No, Sergeant!" Everyone shouts.

"Then lets get to work. Move out!" She shouts back.

Everyone starts to go do their respective assignments. Kiara and SGT Maven ran to the armory to grab mines and parts for defenses, followed by Kendall who retrieved an HK 416, A new uniform and armor to replace her old tattered desert Ranger armor. 10 Thirty round magazines, and a few rounds for the revolver she kept on her hip. Craft and Ramirez also headed to the armory to grab more ammo for their weapons and a new change in uniform, before heading outside to watch for the reinforcements. Hannah and Rivera stood in the planning room trying to figure out what all needed to be improved and set up around the base. After about 20 minutes, Kendall, Craft, and Ramirez were ready to go and started heading out the gate.

" Alright Ramirez where are we going?" Craft says as the trio start to jog their way across the wastes.

"To the North West, a place called Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel... The guy that sang out that beautiful Intel said there is a diner nearby that they were using as a base of operations." Ramirez explains.

"A trip like that could take a couple hours, even while we are running.. Are we even prepared for an overnight trip?" Craft questions, jogging a little faster to keep up.

"If you guys didn't bring a tent, then don't worry I've got a couple in my knap. Got them while I was roaming around in the divide A few years back." Kendall says.

They jogged for a while before stopping to catch their breath. The sun was setting in the west and Kendall decided to have the group stop for the night in an old rusted out shack. The Courier shot a couple of holes in the roof so that they would have a vent for smoke to escape while a fire burned in the dirt using old twigs that had been snapped off of dead trees. After a few minutes of chatting they all decided to sleep for the night.

 *** BACK AT FORT ANDALE***

Kiara and Maven were out front of the base laying down some mines and wire to try and slow any future attackers. The duo had mines of all kinds set up. Pulse, Plasma, Frag, and Poison one buried into the dirt surrounding the fort. One mine every 3 feet. Anyone that stepped near the fort this time wouldn't be a threat. Hell, Any mole rat that decided to get too close would be obliterated by the mines. As Kiara and Maven placed the last of their mines, Kiara looks at Maven.

"Hey I need One more thing from you, then you can go back to the watchtower and rest."

"Okay?" He says, his voice sounding rough like concrete. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to grab some of the extra MG's we have stored in the armory and place them around the inside of the wall every 20 feet or so. I'm going to make our defenses a bit more... Human friendly... No more peeking over a wall to kill somebody and risk getting shot while doing it... "I'm going to cut out a hole in the wall, and mount an MG. And then to top it all off, I am going to put a bulletproof glass shield on the mounted turrets, that way we are not gonna risk getting shot in the head by a lucky raider." Kiara explains rather quickly as she runs off to grab a few supplies, leaving Maven to finish laying his last Poison mine.

As Kiara started to open the small door in the gate that acted as a security checkpoint for any merchant or visitor the group might have, Kiara notices more figures walking off in the distance. Far too many to be just a simple caravan. Her eyes widened. "MAVEN! TURN AROUND! MORE PEOPLE COMING THIS WAY!" She shouts.

Maven spins around quickly pulling out his Binoculars.

 *** WITH THE COURIER ***

The next day had come quickly. Kendall rose with the sun as she had trained herself to do while back in New Vegas dealing with the Politics between The Brotherhood and The NCR. She woke Ramirez and Craft, and they were once again on the path towards this "chapel" They came across a few wandering traders and a few mole rats and a few other critters here and there. They stopped their jog long enough for Ramirez to look at the map of the wasteland found in the old house. They were near a prewar campground, just a little more to the north was this chapel the squealer spoke about.

Kendall gazed off in the distance at a sign, "Mount Mable campground. Poor bastards were just enjoying a vacation when the war began" She says in slight disappointment.

"Nothing we can do for them now, Come on... We need to keep moving. We're almost there." Ramirez taps Kendall's shoulder before moving off into the direction of the chapel.

Kendall stands up and follows the others to the chapel. The old building appeared to be abandoned, and the mostly decomposed skeletons of raiders littered the grounds. Multiple bullet casings buried in the dirt and many used up stimpaks and Med-X syringes were scattered around the chapel. The courier starts to analyze the area around her, looking off in the distance at the surrounding buildings for the diner that the raider mentioned, while Craft and Ramirez looked around the building to find some hints or clues of where the raiders would stash supplies. Kendall pulled out her binoculars and scanned the area North. She started to think that the raider they got the Intel from was lying, but then she scanned out to the northwest of where she was looking and found the Diner they were looking for.

"HEY! Guys I found the Diner!" Kendall yells out. "One mile to the Northwest!"

The other two looked off into the distance and saw the old diner. It was covered in graffiti and surrounded by corpses of radscorpions. Turrets line the top of the building and strands of barbed wire surround the windows.

To the east of the diner, stood a single guard tower, with a single sniper in it.

"Looks like your intel was off, Ramirez. Sniper in the tower to the east. Multiple guards moving around in the diner as well. Damn!" Craft exclaims.

"No use worrying about it now, we have to get into that diner and clear em out... How do you want to play this? Draw em' out and pick them off, or go in loud?" Ramirez asks the Girls.

"Or i could just nuke them?" Kendall asks, pulling her Fat Man launcher out of the knap.

"That's... A good option..." Ramirez stutters, wide eyed at the sight of the projectile in the launcher.

Craft raised an eyebrow. "How are you gonna get that projectile to take out the guards INSIDE the diner?"

Kendall sets the launcher on the ground and pulls up her pip-boy to do some calculations. "Okay, so if i can prop this up at a certain angle, then I should be able to get the projectile through the window of the diner from this exact spot.. I just need to make some calibrations and adjustments to the launcher, and we'll be ready to go."

"What about the sniper?" Ramirez asks. "Wont he know where we are right after the bomb explodes?"

"I expect the bomb to take him out indirectly.. Debris from the diner will likely fly up to hit him, if not then it should knock over the tower itself.." Kendall explains matter-of-factly.

"Alright, Lets see what your math can do then."


End file.
